


let the rain fall down

by actually_ihavenoidea



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I love this ship, Spoilers, kind of, they’re so young its kind of weird, this is after the curse is broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_ihavenoidea/pseuds/actually_ihavenoidea
Summary: Kyo and Tohru can finally put everything behind them
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	let the rain fall down

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about how Kyo might’ve felt the first time it rained after the curse broke.
> 
> Title from “Come Clean” by Hillary Duff
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you want :) I’m always down to chat: @/noidea_actually

Tohru Honda woke up to the soft sounds of rain on her window. 

She sighed, and gently removed Kyo’s arms from her waist, trying not to wake him, so she could prepare some tea and soup for when he inevitably woke up feeling poorly. As she walked into their shared kitchen, she admired their little home. 

It wasn’t much compared to Shigure’s house, but it was plenty for the two teens. It was one only one floor, and they had a small kitchen that was attached to a little living space, where they kept their dining table. Then it was just their shared bedroom and the bathroom. It was nice and cozy and honestly better than anything Tohru could have ever imagined for herself. 

It had only been a few weeks since the two of them moved away from all their friends and family so Kyo could continue his training. He wanted to take over Kazuma-san’s dojo later on. 

After putting the kettle on the stove, she began to gather the ingredients for her soup and mentally prepare herself for the day. 

She hated the rain. She hated how it made Kyo feel. Hated seeing him weak and tired. Hated how the light left his eyes and the fight left his spirit. Even before she realized how she felt about him, she remembered really hating the days that it rained. She didn’t know why at the time, of course. But seeing Kyo mope around, provided he left his room and Tohru saw him at all on those days, always took a little of the happiness of her day and left her with a pang in her chest. 

The kettle squealed and she quickly removed it from the stove, hoping it didn’t wake Kyo up. He needed as much rest on these days as possible. 

Once she finished the soup, Tohru got herself some tea and soup and settled at the living room table. She grabbed a book and prepared to spend some time alone. 

Needless to say, she was surprised when she felt Kyo kneel behind her, wrap his arms around her shoulders, and nuzzle his face into her neck not even 10 minutes later. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” He muttered into her hair, his breath tickling her neck. She chuckled. 

“Good morning, Kyo,” she brought a hand up to his arm, “I wanted to let you sleep. How are you feeling?” At that, her boyfriend pulled his face from her neck and pulled away to look at her. 

“Fine? Why?” His eyebrows pulled together in confusion and he stared at Tohru, perplexed. That’s when he noticed the soup and tea. 

“You made soup? For breakfast?” he looked to her inquisitively. 

“Yeah, I thought maybe it might help you feel better,” she smiled at him. 

“But I feel fine? What makes you think I’d feel bad today?” Kyo unwrapped his arms from Tohru and went to sit beside her, looking adorably confused. 

Tohru blushed and flailed her hands around in front of her. How silly of her to presume such a thing.

“Well it’s raining today! I just assumed you wouldn’t be up to doing much, but I guess that was kind of silly of me, I should’ve waited until you were up and told me what you wanted to do! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to assume anything maybe you didn’t even want soup maybe you wanted rice porridge or something or maybe you’re not even hungry! I’m sorry!” 

While Tohru apologized profusely—too much really, Kyo had thought they had talked about this— Kyo looked at her dumbfounded. 

“Tohru wait— it’s okay, hold on—“ he tried to get her attention, but she was really going on this time. 

“Tohru!” he asserted and grabbed her arms. She stopped and looked at him, her eyes wide. 

“Yes, Kyo?” she murmured. Her face was flushed from her rant and Kyo’s heart skipped a beat. Would there ever be a time when she didn’t make his heart melt? He really hoped not. 

“Did you say it was raining?” he questioned. Tohru’s eyebrows scrunched up in concern. 

“Yes? Can’t you hear it? Look outside.” Kyo got up and walked to the closest window. Sure enough, the sky was dark, covered in a blanket of grey clouds, and a gentle rain fell. 

Without thinking anything of it, Kyo ran outside, bare feet, no jacket, into the rain. 

Tohru squeaked and got up to follow him. She halted at the door. When she looked out, Kyo was standing in the middle of their walkway with his face turned towards the sky, letting the rain cascade down on him. His eyes were closed and he looked… happy?

“Kyo? What are you doing? Are you okay? You’re going to catch a cold. Please come back inside!” 

For a second, it was like he didn’t hear her. He just stood there frozen, as the rain continued to soak through his clothes and hair. 

Then he started laughing. 

It was the happiest thing Tohru’s ever heard. It was carefree and calm. Relieved. It made her heart flutter and her face blush. When his laughter died off, he turned his head to look at her. 

Kyo was...crying. A small smile adorned his face, tears mixing in with the rain running down his red cheeks. His hair was sopping wet, sticking to his face. 

Tohru was very confused. She ran over to him, completely forgetting the rain. 

“Kyo? You’re crying! Oh my goodness. What’s going on? Are you okay?” The words flew out of her mouth as her hands came up to cup Kyo’s face, brushing some of his hair back. He looked at her and now that she was up close, she didn’t see pain or sadness on his face. Instead, his eyes showed nothing but unadulterated happiness. 

“Kyo?” His hands rose to his face to hold her’s. The rain was really starting to come now, and she was already soaking wet. 

“Tohru, don’t you understand? Didn’t you notice?” he asked, his voice gentle and soft. She stared back at him, eyebrows coming together in concern. 

“It’s raining, Tohru.” 

“I know Kyo. What does—“ 

“I feel fine.” 

With those three words, Tohru finally understood. Sure, the curse had been broken for a few months now, but this felt final. The rain didn’t affect him anymore. He didn’t feel tired or unwell at all. That’s why he was so confused this morning.

Never again would Kyo ever feel drained, sick, or angry because of the rain. The fears that had lingered in his head for months, the ones that woke him up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, or caused him to freak out and get anxious in crowds, or refrain from holding Tohru; he could forget them all. The curse was gone for good. This solidified it for him. He didn’t have to worry about it coming back. He was finally and fully free. 

He was looking down at her, tears still falling, but eyes relieved. Tohru felt his relief. She saw his heart calm and his mind finally be at peace. They could finally put all of it behind them as a part of their past. It wouldn’t haunt him anymore.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, now crying herself, and put her face in his chest. His hands came up to rest on the small of her back and the back of her head as he let his head fall onto her’s. 

They stayed like that, holding each other while the rain fell around them, until the sun began to peak through the clouds with the promise of a better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I name this after a Hilary Duff song? Maybe. Is it probably the most adorable thing I’ve written to date? Probably. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated :)


End file.
